


The Story of My Life

by kisstheliesofsummerlovers



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstheliesofsummerlovers/pseuds/kisstheliesofsummerlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been three years since Kurt broke up with Blaine. Kurt is a junior at NYADA and works at a local diner with Rachael and Santana. Blaine is a single father living in Lima. He went to community college in Westerville for two years, but is moving to New York with his daughter Anastasia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of My Life

Blaine hugged his mother and father. He could not have gone to school these past two years without their help taking care of Anastasia. “Wove you Gandma. Wove you Gandpa.” Ana hugged her grandparents tight before taking her dad’s hand. “We’ll be back for Christmas, I swear” Blaine reassured them after tucking Ana into her car seat. “We love you son” his mother began to cry. “I love you too Mom and Dad.” One last look in the rearview mirror and it was off to New York. Blaine had gotten into NYADA and was going to start in one month.

                Blaine was excited to be moving to New York. Brand new home, brand new place, brand new people. No one would know him. No one would know his secret… well except for one person... Kurt Hummel. He knew everything about Blaine. Kurt new his dreams and ambitions and all his secrets. Most importantly, he knew that Blaine was born a girl; he had the surgery done a few months after giving birth to Ana. He could tell everyone else Ana’s mother wasn’t around anymore, but Kurt would know the truth. There was only one thing Kurt didn’t know. He didn’t know that he was Ana’s father.

                Blaine put up some flyer’s to hire a babysitter for when he had class. A small Asian girl came to his apartment with one of them. “Hi. I understand you are in need of a babysitter.” Blaine answered with a nod and opened the door wider. “Please come in and have a seat.” The girl was a short stature with dark hair in pigtails hanging out of her pink hat. She wore a pink and white dress, complete with white gloves and a matching purse. “My name is Maya I go to NYADA at night so if you have class during the day, I could keep your daughter then.” Blaine offered the girl a drink before sitting opposite of her in a chair. “That would be great. I haven’t got my class schedule yet, but I am taking classes during the day. Can you start when school does?” Blaine seemed to like her. “Yes sir Mr. Anderson” she squeaked. “Please Blaine.” There was a small cooing coming from down the hall. “She’s awake. Would you like to meet her right quick? She’ll be sleepy, but you can say hi.” Maya nodded and Blaine went into the child’s room. He emerged with a pajama-clad girl, hanging on to him around his neck. “Ana, can you say hi to Maya?” Ana waived and regained her grip on Blaine’s arm. “Hi Ana. Are you still sleepy?” The toddler nodded. “Well it was nice to meet you. If you have any questions please call me.” Blaine followed Maya to the door. “I will M-uh Blaine. I’ll see you soon.” Blaine closed and locked the door. “Let’s get you some milk and go back to bed, ok?” A sleepy little voice replied “ok daddy.”

Blaine poured milk into the bottle Ana had had in her room and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her to her room and tucked her in tight. “Song pease?” Ana asked. Blaine smiled and started to sing the chorus of her favorite song.

_The story of my life, I take her home                                                                                                                                                                                                                         I drive all might to keep her warm                                                                                                                                                                                                                            and time is frozen.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   The story of my life I give her hope,                                                                                                                                                                                                                           I spend her love until she’s broke inside,                                                                                                                                                                                                                the story of my life._

She is already asleep, but Blaine stays to watch just a little longer. He’s not a huge One Direction fan, but he loves this song because it, to him, is about his love for his baby girl. He would do anything to protect his precious little girl.

                The next day, Blaine got up early so he and Ana could ride up the school and have a look around. Blaine needed to pick up his schedule and some books. As they embarked on their trip, Blaine’s thoughts wondered to a familiar subject, Kurt. He hadn’t dated anyone since they broke up. He had tried to contact Kurt a few times when he found out about their baby, but Kurt wouldn’t talk to him. Blaine had left the matter alone, but he never stopped thinking about the father of his child. Blaine didn’t know how seeing Kurt would be after all this time.

                Blaine received his schedule and headed to the library. He was using a student map to find it. There weren’t many books to get, mainly theater technology manuals. _Should be right there_ he thought as he looked up from the map. The library entrance isn’t the only thing he saw. Coming down the hall with a group of boys was Kurt. Blaine froze for a few seconds, and then hurried into the library. He couldn’t meet Kurt like this, not with Ana, not before classes even started. Blaine quickly gathered his books and left. The entire walk home was a blur for Blaine. Images of their high school days merging with his dreams of Kurt and this new vision of him, walking down the hall, just as handsome as Blaine remembered, all flying through his head at once.

                School started and Blaine tried every morning to prepare himself for bumping into Kurt, but he never did. A few months went by and he still hadn’t seen him. Blaine thought he might be taking night classes. One Friday morning when Maya arrived for babysitting duty, she asked Blaine if it would be okay if a friend came by. “We have a big test coming up and we need to study and Adam wants us to do a show next week” she added. “Sure. They’re in the Adam’s Apples with you?” She nodded. “Ok well I have to get to class. See you at three.”

                It was about noon when Kurt found his way to Blaine’s apartment. He had no idea who the apartment belonged to, just that Maya was babysitting a little girl. “There you are. I was starting to think you got lost.” Kurt let out a small laugh. “You ready to get studying?”  The two laid out a few books and scripts and began studying. After a couple hours, the little girl came into the kitchen with her cup. “I firsty.” Kurt looked at the beautiful child in front of him. She had brown hair that flowed around her head and shoulders. Her hazel eyes sparkled like small diamonds. She had on a soft pink shirt with yellow flowers on it with yellow pants to match. She carried a small teddy bear in her arms. “Here you go” Maya said as she handed a sippy cup to Ana. “Can you say high to my friend?” Ana walked over to Kurt, waved and said “What your name?” Kurt chuckled a little with his answer. “Is your name Ana?” he asked. She nodded and reached for Kurt. He was a little bit weary, but picked the girl up and sat her in his lap. “Color” she said. Maya got some coloring books and crayons out and the three of them began to color.  Ana knew her colors well, so she got them all right as Maya questioned her.

                At three o’clock, Blaine came in. “I’m home-“ he stopped frozen at the sight of Kurt. Kurt’s mouth hung open when he saw Blaine. You could cut the tension with a knife. Maya was the first to break the silence. “Kurt? Blaine? Are you guys ok?” Blaine answered only with Kurt’s name. “Well I’m gonna go. Kurt are you coming?” Kurt shook his head. I’m gonna stay for a while if that’s ok with you?” he asked Blaine. “Yea sure.” Maya left and Blaine took a seat at the table. “How have you been?”

“Good. Third year at NYADA, working at the Spotlight Diner on Broadway. I’m just living life. You?”

“Well I had Ana after I graduated. I went to Westerville for a couple years and then moved up here. It really is good to see you Kurt.”

“It’s good to see you too. I’ve thought a lot over the years, about how we left things, y’know.”

“Yea. Yea me too. I never meant to hurt u Kurt. I still don’t know why I did what I did.”

“Stop. We haven’t seen each other in three years, can’t we just enjoy the moment.”

“Daddy?” Ana had been quietly playing in the living room. “Yes pumpkin?” She held up her hands for Blaine to pick her up. “Kurt. This is Anastasia.”

“Beautiful name. Did u pick it yourself?”

“My mom picked it out, actually.”

“What’s her middle name?”

“Jasmine.”

“Anastasia Jasmine. Anderson?”

“Yea, I gave her my name.”

Kurt thought about asking about her father, but decided not to. After a short silence, he got up to leave. “I guess I’m gonna go.”

“Listen Kurt.” Blaine rose too. “I want us be friends again. I’ve missed you and I really want to be able to hang out again. I’m not expecting it to be overnight, but soon maybe.”

“I’d like that. Saturday. Coffee house on campus. Say one o’clock?”

“It’s a date. Well not unless you don’t want it to be, but, um…”

“It’s a date.” Kurt smiled and left.

Coffee dates turned into movie dates. Movie dates turned into hanging out at Blaine’s all day. Ana was really taking a liking to Kurt. Maybe it was because he spent a lot of time with her, or because he made her daddy so happy. Whatever it was, she always gave him a big hug when she saw him. Kurt liked her too. She was a sweet little girl and her eyes reminded Kurt of his mother’s. Blaine debated on telling Kurt who her father was. He was certain it would have come up by now, but it hadn’t. Kurt had never asked. It had gotten to the point Blaine would wake up every day and think to himself “this is the day I tell Kurt he is Ana’s father”, but go to bed every night cursing himself for keeping quiet.

It was a cold February day. Kurt had walked to Blaine’s in the snow. He was greeted with a big hug from Ana and a cup of hot cocoa from Blaine. They spent a few hours in the house before giving in to Ana’s demands to go outside. She had retrieved her pink gloves, a purple hat, and her favorite yellow scarf. Kurt laughed as Blaine tried to dress her in another layer of clothes. She stuck her tongue out at Kurt, which only made him laugh more. They bundled up and headed outside. Ana ran around in the crunchy snow before falling to make a snow angel. Kurt and Blaine walked hand-in-hand behind her. “Blaine?”

“Yea?”

“Let’s sit down a minute. I want to talk… about us.”

“Um… ok. Is something wrong?”

“No, I just… I really don’t know how to say what I’m, -ugh” Kurt sighed. “Listen, Blaine. I want us to be boyfriends again. I ‘ve missed you for so long, and now your back in my life, and I know what happened was a long time ago, but it hurt, but I wanna be done with all that and just be us again, just be together again.” Kurt finally ran out of breath. “Can we?” Blaine didn’t hesitate at all. “Yes. Yes, absolutely yes.” Blaine smashed a long kiss on Kurt’s lips, which was interrupted with a snowball Ana threw at them.

One night, Kurt decided it was time for him and Blaine to get _fully_ reacquainted. He had stayed at Blaine’s palace for dinner and put Ana to bed himself. They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. “Hey Blaine, can I ask you a question?” Blaine turned his gaze to Kurt and nodded. “Are you still a, um, uh…”

“A girl?”

“Yea.”

“No, I had the surgery done a few months after having Ana. Why do you ask?”

“Well I was just thinking about the old days when we would lie to our parents so we could stay the night together.”

“Oh really?”

“Yea. And we would stay up all night.”

“Yes I remember.” By this time, they were practically in each other’s laps. Kurt leaned in and smashed a sloppy kiss on Blaine’s lips. The two made out for a while and made love for the first time in three years.

Their romance blossomed as the cold winter grew into a nice spring. Ana’s birthday was coming up, so Blaine started making plans. “When is her birthday?” Kurt asked. “July 6th” Blaine answered. “She should be waking up soon. Would you mind checking on her for me?” Kurt nodded and went into Ana’s room. She was sitting up on her bed, just smiling at Kurt. “Come get me” she laughed. Kurt went along with her and stepped slowly to the bed. He tickled her and she fell back laughing. “Come on silly, let’s go get you ready for the day.” Kurt picked out a couple dresses and let her pick one. He always picked out his own clothes when he was young. He looked into her beautiful eyes and the wheels in his head began turning. _Her birthday was early July. That means Blaine had to get pregnant in late September. They were still together then. She has his mother’s eyes, his eyes. Anastasia was his. He was a father. Blaine didn’t tell him._ Many emotions filled his head. Shock, fear, love, happiness, anger. He stormed into the living room, but did nothing but pace when he got there. “Kurt. Are you ok?”

“Who is her father?!”

“What?”

“Ana. Who is her father?!”

“Why, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t answer me with a question! Is she mine?!”

“Calm down Kurt!”

“No! I wanna know right now!”

“Yes… you’re her father.”

“And all this time you didn’t tell me. She’s almost two, Blaine! What did you just think it wasn’t my business or that I wouldn’t want her?! … Oh my God, that is exactly what you thought isn’t it! That I would want our daughter! How screwed up is that, Blaine?! Seriously!”

“Kurt, I’m sorry. I thought I was protecting her.”

“From what exactly?”

“Hurt. I tried to get in touch with you when I found out, but you wouldn’t respond to me.”

“So you just gave up and went about raising our daughter alone?”

“Yes. I thought you were done with me so you wouldn’t want anything to do with her.”

“Well, you were wrong. I gotta go. This is just too much.” And with a slamming door, Kurt was gone. Blaine fell on the couch, crying. He was so mad at himself for not telling Kurt the truth.

                Three days had gone by and Blaine hadn’t heard from Kurt. There was a knock at the door. “Kurt. Come in.” A sad looking Kurt swept past Blaine and took a seat on the couch where they had made love. “I’ve done a lot of thinking the past few days. I was so mad at you for not telling me, but I don’t wanna be mad any more. I love you Blaine. I always have and I always will. And I don’t wanna miss any more time with our little girl.” Blaine almost tackled Kurt with a hug. “You don’t know how glad I am to hear that.”


End file.
